Ivory Coastball
Ivory Coastball |nativename = Côte d'Ivoireballe |founded = 7 of August 1960 |image = Ivorian.png |caption = Am of not stink europunk! |government = Semi-presidential republic |personality = Burned out, but desperate for work |language = French |type = Kwa Kru Mande Senufo |capital = Yamoussoukroball |affiliation = African Unionball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity Animism |friends = Adoptive Mother Indiaball Russiaball USAball Cameroonball Lebanonball Ghanaball Maliball Burkina Fasoball |enemies = Flag Stealer Franceball (sometimes) Ghanaball (frenemy) Ebola |likes = Football, Rugby, Cocoa beans, Religion, Dancing, Being relevant, Didier Drogba, Yaya Touré, Reggae, Ivory, Elephants, Solibra, Scams, French language, Michael Jackson (He was crowned Emperor of one of my divisions) |hates = Civil War, Ebola, AIDS, political crisis, Terrorism, Ireland's fleg, People who translate his name |predecessor = French West Africaball |intospace = Not today |bork = Côte Côte |food = Attiéké (manioc), Alloco, Foutou |status = Je m'appelle Côte d'Ivoire, not Ivory Coast ! |reality = ���� Republic of Côte d'Ivoire ���� |imagewidth = default }} is a countryball in west Africa. He likes to be called Côte d'Ivoireballe. His neighbours are: Ghanaball (East), Liberiaball and Guineaball (West), Maliball and Burkina Fasoball in the North. Ivory Coastball's mother is Franceball, and they still maintain a good relationship. Additionally, Ivory Coastball is good friends with USAball, because he buys all of its cocoa. Ivory Coastball can into child labor for help, but many governments look down on it for this. Besides being part of the family of Franceball, he is also member of the Atlantic Congo family. He is one of the few African countries who can into rugby. History Ivory Coastball was born as a 8ball and was part of Ashanti Empireball before he was colonized by Franceball. Nowdays, Ivory Coastball is an independent country since 1960. After 10 years of political crisis, he is trying to keep peace and unity on his clay. Personnality He is very proud of his national football team (Les Éléphants) and like dancing Coupé Décalé (his national dance) in nightclubs. He is more relevant than his neighbours (Liberiaball, Maliball and Burkina Fasoball). Like Nigeriaball, he scams people on Internet (in French speaking counryballs. The football peace When he has winned first world cup,the best fotbalist from nation,a big legend in his football has asked for peace with terms he win world cup,after that,the world has stopping the civil war. Relations Friends * Franceball - My adoptive mother, but also a f*** impérialiste ! * Cameroonball - Mon half brother and football rival in Central Africa, I love his music ! * USAball - Good friend, who is an ignorant about Africa. * Lebanonball - He do lots of business here and is the only arab countryball I like. * Ghanaball - Anglophone brother. * Ashanti Empireball - Rich Grandfather. Enemies * Al-Qaedaball - 3/11/2016 NEVER FORGET !!! * Liberiaball - Yuo are of worst neighbour, stupid murican imperialist puppet!!!! Don't try to infect my country with ebola or traffickings!!! * Irelandball- You dumb flag stealer! Admit it already that you stole my flag! RREEMOVE FLAG STEALER!! But we both have the same GDP growth rate (7.80%). * USAball (former) - I like you... I am pissed now and I'm also pissed at Your expedition Family * - Adoptive Mother * - Grandfather * - Brother * - Adoptive Step-Father How to draw Ivory Coastball has a flag that seems the revers of Irelandball's one: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them of orange, white and green # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Côte_d'Ivoireballe.png Ivory_Coast.png QTxNZI5.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics Ivory_Coast_(Côte_d'Ivoire)_gets_money_from_Germoney.png 'rNJcfeY.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 6WX65vm.png CNOxCDJ.png Britannia_Will_Rise_Again.png|Tried to draw Ireland, ended up with Ivory Coast Immigrant army.png France_colonies.jpg 2014WorldCupGroup.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Category:Africa Category:Ivory Coastball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Christian Lovers Category:West Africa Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Green Orange White Category:Countryballs Category:World Cup Participants